Just Tell Her
by igotthedirtytwirl
Summary: **Changed to M-rated for the content in Chapter 5! Please beware! This was originally a one-shot about what might happen at the end of the Virgins episode. However, I decided to continue! **CHAPTER 6 IS UP!** Some spoilers for 2x23 through the end of season 2. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks :)
1. Virgins

**_**UPDATE: ATTENTION! THANK YOU TO ALL THE NEW READERS OUT THERE! I REALLY APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT!_**

**_Author's Note: This is my first fan ficiton. I just can't stop thinking about how this episode is going to end so I had to make something up to make myself feel better. I've been also thinking about what the beginning of 2x24 is gonna be like so I might continue this if people like it._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl._**

_Nick & Jess are standing in the hallway by the elevator. Nick has just finished telling his *real* virginity story._

Nick: "So that's what really happened."

Jess: "Wow, Nick. That was really romantic. I had no idea you could be so...thoughtful." _She stares at him with wonder._

Nick: "Look, Jess. Do me a favor, will ya? Just...don't go out with that guy tonight. Okay?" _Jess looks confused._

Jess: "Why not?"

_Nick's face says it all. 'Really? You have no idea why?'_

Nick: "You know why."

Jess: "No. I don't, Nick."

_Nick & Jess simultaneously._

Nick: "Yes you do...Stop lying...You know exactly why..."

Jess: "No...I'm not!...I do not...ugh, Just tell me, Ni-..." _He cuts her off._

Nick: "Because it'll kill me, Jess! Okay?! It'll just...ugh..." _Nick turns around to go back inside. He feels like he said too much so he just wants to forget he's even said anything. Meanwhile, Jess' eyes are wide and a smile creeps to her lips. As Nick walks away, she follows him and pulls him by the shoulder._

Jess: "Nick, wait." _He gives her a pleading look that seems to say, 'Please, don't make me talk about this anymore.' She understands him completely._

Jess: "Okay. I won't go." _They both smile. There's a heavy silence as the mood between them changes. They both start to lean in to a kiss. Just as their lips meet, the elevator dings and their neighbor with her giant dog walks out._

Neighbor: "Ugh, God! Get a room." _They both glance at her and then at each other and share a small chuckle._

Jess: "We should..." _She points to their door._

Nick: "Yeah..."

_Once inside, they notice the living area is empty._

Jess: "Well, it's getting pretty late."

_Nick's face drops. He nods in agreement as they both walk toward their rooms. Jess walks straight into her room. With her hand on the doorknob she turns around to face Nick, looking a little confused._

Jess: "Are you coming?"

Nick: "What? What do you-" _Jess gives him a look that says, 'Duh.' Then she smiles at him coyly. Nick is still hesitant._

Nick: "Jess...are you sure? I-" _He looks at her as her smile gets wider. _

Jess: "Nick. Get in here," _she says, barely above a whisper. And as if he's afraid she might change her mind, he rushes into her room, slamming the door behind him as his hands grab her face. They start kissing passionately as they fumble with each other's clothes. Nick doesn't want to tear himself away from her mouth, but he is having trouble with her dress._

Nick: "Oh my God, just take this thing off. Now." _Jess giggles to herself as she unzips the hidden zipper on the side. He barely lets her step out of her dress before he grabs her and throws her on the bed._


	2. The Morning After

**_**Author's Note** Thanks so much for the reviews! They're really exciting to read. I tried going for more of a narrative this time (as requested). The reason I wrote the first chapter like a script was because I want it to feel like you're watching the show, and in the show, we don't hear what's going on in their heads. So with that in mind, I tried to keep that going while still making it a narrative. Anyway, it's kind of short, but I really wanted to get more posted quickly so here it is. Please review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl._**

Jess slowly opened her eyes early the next morning. It only took a second for her to realize that her head was resting on Nick's chest as her whole body was clinging to him. She couldn't help the giddy smile that came to her face when she thought about last night. Just then, she heard her phone buzzing. It was a text from her dad. ::_Coming to visit you soon!_:: So she texted back, ::_That's great! When?_::

::_I'm in the elevator_ :):: was his response.

Jess' eyes grew three times normal size as she glanced over at Nick and whisper-screamed, "Oh my Goooood!" She knew this would not be the most favorable of positions for her father to find her in, so she needed to fix this fast.

"Nick...Nick, wake up!" she whispered as she tapped his shoulder repeatedly. Nick was clearly too groggy to notice the panic in her voice.

"Again, Jess?! C'mon, we gotta get SOME sleep," he laughed, but had no intention of refusing her as he began kissing her neck just below her ear.

"No, seriously Nick. We have to get u-oh my God, how do you do that?" She couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but his tongue and whatever it was doing so well on her neck. He couldn't help but smile as he continued to torture her. She seemed to forget about her dad for a moment as she let him continue up to kiss her lips.

"Okay, fine. What do we have to do?" he said, disinterested, between kisses. He stopped to look at her, waiting for her response.

"I...don't remember..." He was satisfied with that answer as he leaned in for another kiss. "Wait!" "Ugh, what is it Jess?" He was growing impatient. Just then, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Jess, your dad's here!" Schmidt said through the door.

"That," she said as she motioned toward the door as a panicked look washed over both their faces.

**ROLL CREDITS**

Who's that girrrrlll? It's Jess!

Suddenly, Nick and Jess were fumbling around the room with clothes, sheets, pillows, etc. (since neither of them were fully dressed yet), their whispered screams illustrating their panicked emotions. Jess found her pink robe and threw it on over her bra and panties. Nick was still in his boxers, clutching a throw pillow to his chest as they both ran to Jess' closet to hide.

"What the hell, Jess?! You coulda told me your dad was coming this morning!"

"I didn't know until like 20 seconds ago! And...you...distracted me." she admitted as her cheeks began to flush.

He couldn't help the flirtatious smile that came to his face. "Yeah?"

"Really? Not a good time, Nick. My dad's gonna flip out if he finds us in here together. Do you have any idea what happened the last time he found me with a guy?!"

*Flashback*

"Jess?" Bob quickly knocks on Jess' partially open door and walks right in. "Hey, honey. I-" He stares shocked as an 8-year-old Jess is sitting on her bed with a boy as they share an innocent peck on the lips. He walks right out of the room. Jess and the boy sit on her bed, completely embarrassed. Bob storms back into the room with a baseball bat. The poor boy jumps up off the bed and leaps out the window.

"You horny little bastard! If I ever catch you near my baby girl again, you're dead! You hear me? DEAD!" he screams as he shakes the bat out the window after him.

*End Flashback*

"...And come to think of it, Billy never showed up at school again after that!" she said suspiciously.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!" Nick was really starting to lose it.

"No, shh, no. It's fine. I'm gonna go out there," she began to say as she removed her robe while searching her closet for a t-shirt and some jeans, "and I'm gonna distract him. Or take him to breakfast or something, and then you can sneak across the hall. No biggie. Just watch out for Schmidt, okay?" Nick was not even remotely listening at this point. He watched her with a goofy grin on his face as she stood there in her bra and underwear, unashamed in front of him, while she started pulling her jeans over her hips. "OKAY?!" she reiterated. Finally, he snapped out of it. "Hmm?" Realizing that he was ogling her, she quickly pulled her shirt over her head and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly realizing her shyness.

"Just stay in here until you hear us leave, okay?" He nodded as they shared an awkward, yet heated look. "Okay..." she turned and headed toward her door.

"Hey Jess?" She turned around immediately, as if she was expecting him to say something. Instead, he just gently grabbed the side of her face under her jaw and kissed her tenderly. As their lips parted, they both let out a shuddering breath. Jess wasn't sure if she had the strength to leave him after that. As they stared into each other's eyes, there was a more insistent knock at the door.

"Jess!" Schmidt yelled. "C'mon, get out here!" Then in a hushed voice, he added, "I refuse to be alone with this man any longer. He's giving me the evil eye!

Jess rolled her eyes and headed for the door. As she grabbed the doorknob, she turned back to look at Nick. "We'll...talk? Later?" she said, unsure of her own words. "I'll be here," he replied with a weak smile. Talking about their situation was still not something he was prepared to do. She returned the smile and slid through her door to the living room.


	3. We've Been Caught

**_**Author's Note** Sooo, I caved and watched the sneak peeks. Like, no fucking around, I watched the shit out of 'em. Like a million times each. I know...I'm weak. I kinda had an outline of how this story was going to go in my head, but after seeing the sneak peeks, I had to tweak it a little bit. Also, this chapter is a bit longer than the first two. Lots of dialogue. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl. And that makes me a saaad panda._**

* * *

When Jess came back from the walk with her dad, Nick was hanging out at the loft by himself. Jess got a call from a former teacher on the way back saying they wanted her to substitute for a class at their new school. So she had to ask Nick a favor.

"Nick! Look," she whispered. "I need you to hang out here with my dad for a little bit. I have to go sub a class. I might actually get to teach kids again!"

Nick tried to play it cool. "Sure, no problem." Meanwhile, Bob breaks out his camera and starts taking pictures of them. "Smile!" They both give Bob a fake smile and then return to their whispered conversation.

"Just keep your mouth shut, okay? He can never find out about this becuase he will KILL YOU." Her warning starts to make Nick sweat. He isn't really sure he can keep this secret. He has been wanting to talk all day about what happened between him and Jess last night but they just haven't had the chance. And it's killing him.

"Alright, so I'm gonna go. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay Dad?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Good luck. Me and, uh, Mick. We'll be just fine." Nick secretly rolled his eyes at Bob's slip up with his name, but then smiled nervously at him. He watched Jess as she walked out the door, mouthing "HE WILL KILL YOU!" and making a throat cutting motion with her finger.

...:::...

Nick decides to take Bob up to the roof and have a few beers. They sit there for a while in awkward silence until Bob decides to break the ice by asking if there's any ladies in Nick's life. Immediately, Nick denies that there's anyone. "No no no. No girls for me."

"Seriously? A good lookin' guy like you. It seems like women would just flock to you, with that gruffy. And the stubble. And a young guy..." Nick interrupts him, beyond frustrated.

"This isn't something we should talk about, Bob. Trust me!"

"Okay! I'm sorry..." Nick was changing his mind before Bob could even finish his sentence. He wanted to rave about this beautiful woman he had just spent the night with the night before. But how could he describe her to Bob without him realizing it was Jess? So he began describing someone the complete opposite of her. A girl with no quirks and no bangs. A girl who is tall and fat. A girl who has tiny, ugly, beady little eyes. But the whole time, all he could think of was Jess' quirky personality, the way her soft hair framed her perfect face, the feel of her small frame in his arms, and those beautiful big blue eyes that looked right through to his soul.

...:::...

As they walked back down to the loft and sat in the dining room, Bob began to pry more about this girl in Nick's life.

"So you finally got with this girl last night, huh? After all that time? Seems like you're really into this Yolanda girl!"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Nick could barely contain the smile that spread across his face."

"Well, I'm happy for ya. It's good, you know. To have someone." Nick thought that maybe Bob was starting to like him, the way he was rooting for him and this girl. Then he had a crazy thought.

"Look, Bob. I wanna tell ya...it's Jess." Bob just stared. "Bob?" He leaned in closer as he finally took in Nick's words.

"What's Jess." Bob said harshly. Nick swallowed hard as he continued. "Th-the girl. It's Jess." A nervous smile crept to his lips as he finished his sentence.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Nick screams and runs out the door as Bob chases after him. "YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!"

As they race into the hall they run into Jess coming out of the elevator.

"Nick! Dad! What is going on here?!" Nick cowers behind Jess while Bob throws his hands up in defeat.

"This guy! I'm gonna kill him!" Bob shouts. Nick puts his hands on Jess' shoulders and tries to say something to Bob but is quickly interrupted. "Get your hands off her you animal!" And Nick raises his hands up in surrender to his words.

"Okay, let's go. Inside...now!" Jess says to them, clearly frustrated by their immature little squabble. As she leads them inside she gets a call from Cece, so she shoves them inside and answers the phone in the hall. Bob takes a seat on the couch and Nick tries to stay as far away from him as possible, glancing at the door waiting for Jess to come to his rescue. Finally she comes through the door and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Okay, conversation's over. Nick, hands up. Back away. Dad, you're coming with me."

"What, you wanna get rid of me? So you two can do it again?" Bob says in a disgusted tone.

"What? You told him?! God, I knew you would blurt it out..."

"Shows how much you know," Nick said triumphantly. "I didn't blurt it out. I told him on purpose!"

"What?! Why would you do that?!" Jess could feel her blood boiling. Why would he tell her dad what happened between them? He could talk to her dad about them but he could barely talk to her about it?

Bob ignores their conversation and starts his own accusations. "Wh-what do you owe money on the rent? What is going on here?"

"Dad, I don't know. We haven't had a chance to talk about it yet."

"Well when did this happen?" Bob probed.

"Last night." Nick blurted out.

"Nick!" Jess was getting frustrated. Nick was already kicking himself for answering Bob's all too personal question.

"Why am I tell you this?"

"Jess, why are you picking him? He's a lazy, drunken, cable thief."

"Dad, there's nothing wrong with Nick. You don't even know him." Nick smiled briefly at the sight of Jess defending him, but was quickly pulled back to reality.

"I know him. You're me," Bob said as he turned to Nick. "And I'm not good enough for my little girl." Nick just crossed his arms and shook his head in agreement. He had always thought that about himself and Jess, but no one else had ever said it out loud to him before. And it felt like someone took a baseball bat to his chest. He knew he was right. So all he could do was leave.

"You know what? You're right. I'm just gonna..." Nick pointed toward the door with his thumb and headed up to the roof.

"Nick, wait..." Jess pleaded softly. But he couldn't hear her over his heart breaking and slammed the door to the loft. Jess had had enough of this conversation.

"Dad, how could you do that?! Do you have any idea how fragile Nick is? Now he's NEVER gonna talk to me about us!"

"Well, he needed to hear it..." "NO!" Jess interrupted. "You need to go apologize right now and fix this. Go!" She pointed toward the door and tapped her toe impatiently.

"Alright! Alright, I'll go. If that's what you want, I'll do it. But I don't think it will help." Bob headed out the door and up to the roof to find Nick.

...:::...

As Bob walks over to him, Nick just gives him a sullen nod. He's no longer afraid of him. Or maybe he is, but he's too torn up about Bob's words to be scared right now. Bob takes a seat next to him and lets out a sigh. Then, while his eyes scan over Nick's distraught face, a lightbulb seems to go off for Bob.

He looks at Nick knowingly. "Have you told her?"

Nick tries to look confused, but he already has an idea of what Bob means. "Told her what?"

Bob shakes his head. He wants to say,_'That you love her.'_ But Bob knows if he says it out loud Nick will just deny it. "Just tell her. I may think you two are completely wrong for each other, but she deserves to know."

Nick doesn't try to deny what he know Bob is implying. He just sits there nodding to himself. Bob lets a small smile creeps to his lips, Nick's wordless reply confirming what he knew as soon as he saw him up here with that look on his face. He's not the best at apologies, so he just pats Nick's shoulder and smiles, saying, "C'mon. We better get back down there."

...:::...

Later that night, after Nick had gone to bed, Jess sits down with her dad on the couch. Bob is still trying to convince her that Nick is all wrong for her. He can see that Nick's obviously head over heels for Jess, but that doesn't mean that it's right.

"Dad, please. Don't ruin this, okay? You have no idea how much Nick means to me. How much he's been there for me and supported me. I don't know what I'd do without...him." At the end of her declaration, she realizes how much he really does care for her, and she for him. And a frightened look washes over her face.

Bob sighs deeply, frustrated yet defeated at the same time. "Okay, honey. If this is really what you want. I just want you to be happy. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Why do you think he's not good enough for me? Is that what you thought about mom? That you weren't good enough for her?"

"Look, Jess. Guys like me and Nick...we're pros at self-sabotage. If we think something isn't going to work out, we make sure it goes south sooner rather than later to avoid the heartache. It's just who we are." Jess has a deflated look on her face. And Bob almost wishes he hadn't said what he had to her. "But look, honey. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there's more to him than I see. You clearly see something good in him, and I trust your judgement. You should be free to make your own decisions about who to be with. So whatever you decide, I promise I won't interfere anymore."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Bob stands to his feet and heads into Jess' room. She had forced him to take her room instead of the couch. As she sat there in her pajamas, she realized she wasn't tired. She just wanted to talk to Nick. She needed to figure out what page they were on. She padded over to Nick's room as quietly as possible, then tapped quietly on his door. Nick couldn't sleep. He had just been laying on his bed thinking too much (again), so he answered the door quickly. He was beyond surprised to see Jess staring up at him. After what happened today, he was sure she would have realized that her dad was right and just wanted to pretend like nothing had happened between them.

"Jess? What are you-"

"Shh..." she pushed him by his chest so that she could enter the room and closed the door behind her. "Shut up." She was ready to talk this out...until she looked him straight in the eye. Suddenly she didn't want to talk. It was the last thing she wanted to do. She knew they had so much to decide and so much to figure out. But the look in his eyes, like he knew this whole thing with them just wasn't going to happen, she just had to erase that look. She didn't want him to stop it before it had barely begun. As he watched her intently, the tiniest smile crept to the edges of her lips. She ran fingers along the worry lines of forehead, trying to make them disappear. Then, grabbing the back of his neck with both hands, she raised up on her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly. His hands instantly smoothed across her waist and around to her back as the kiss grew more intense. Suddenly, Nick pulled back from her lips, breathless, as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Wait. Jess...don't you wanna talk about..." his hand moving back and forth between them, "...this?"

"Nope. No talking. We can do that later." The words rushed out of her mouth as she tried to keep kissing him. But he pulled away, not convinced.

"Are you sure, Jess? I mean..." Jess wouldn't let him continue.

"Nick..." she gave him a smoldering look that made him weak in the knees. "Take off your pants."

"Yes ma'am," he uttered as he unbuckled his pants and pulled his pants down while simultaneously make his way over to the bed. Maybe tonight was not the night for talking...

* * *

**_**Thanks for reading! Please review...I need to know if and why I suck. :D**_**


	4. Should We Call This or What?

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. I couldn't get over the finale. I've probably watched it 20+ times and it is still beyond amazing. Anyway, this chapter is kind of short, but it's just because I wanted to get to the next chapter as quickly as possible. (Where do they go after the wedding?) I have a lot of fun ideas for the next chapter so I will try to get that one up as quickly as possible. I might even have to turn this into an M-rated story for the next chapter. Who knows? I've never written anything like that though so we'll see. Anyway, enjoy and please review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl, so...sad face._

* * *

It had all started out so well. Jess couldn't believe the day she'd just had. Cece's wedding had been quite the catastrophe. Winston's less than perfect pranking abilities made for an interesting affair. But runaway horses, badgers loose in air ducts, and ill-timed 90s music were barely a blip on the radar for Nick and Jess that day. Things started off so happy. Nick and Jess both felt really comfortable being at a wedding "together" and everything was simple and going smoothly. Nick had been trying to be the perfect date for Jess, holding her purse and trying to convince his other roommates to call off the wedding sabotage for her sake. (Schmidt was convinced that Cece gave him some secret look telling him that she was going to back out of the wedding.) Nevertheless, Jess still seemed to have doubts about Nick's ability to be an adult for once. She became convinced that he was in on the whole scheming with Schmidt and Winston prank thing. She didn't see how hard he was trying to be better for her. And although she was furious when she thought he had gone behind her back to sabotage the wedding, she still had no doubt in her mind that she wanted to be with him. She wanted to give whatever this was a shot.

After a particularly strange trip to the air ducts with a badger, Nick confronted Jess about her fears that he was a mess and the fact that they might not work out. And when she admitted to those fears, it practically crushed Nick. She hadn't meant for him to take it so harshly. She still had every intention of trying to work it out with Nick because she knew that they could have something really special. But before she could explain herself, they both came crashing down, literally, through the air ducts, on top of Cece's wedding ceremony.

As it turned out, that was probably the best thing to happen for Cece at the time. The interrupting crash gave her the final push she needed to call off the wedding. She wasn't in love with Shivrang. And she had admitted to wanting to be with Schmidt. This left Schmidt in a very difficult situation, since he showed up to the wedding with his new/old girlfriend, Elizabeth.

Jess was cleaning up the venue, reflecting on the day, when Nick walked up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey Nick...you okay?" she asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I mean, from the fall?" he inquired, but he knew that wasn't what she meant.

"Yeah, and...what we talked about." Her voice was small and starting to crack.

"Yeah, I mean it's not the big of a deal. We tried, it's just...you might be right about your fears, you know? It's..." Jess could tell he was about to give up. She didn't want it to end this way, but she didn't want to be the only one fighting for them.

"Just. Just say it," she blurted out, half-heartedly.

"I think we should call it, y'know? It's not like we're in love or anything." He tried to laugh it off, but as the words fell from his lips, he knew that they weren't true...for him at least. "I don't know, we had one night..." and with that he almost completely broke down. He couldn't let her see how much this was killing him.

Jess couldn't believe how much her heart hurt after hearing him say that. If this was what he wanted then she would let him go. She didn't want to force it if it wasn't something he really wanted.

"Okay, let's call it. That feels good to me. That feel good to you?" She gave him one last chance to tell her his real feelings. But Nick was still too broken to say anything. He just nodded and she walked away, feeling herself fall apart the further she got from him.

So now here she stood, propped up against her car in the parking lot, kicking herself for letting Nick go so easily. As she replayed the last few months in her head, she realized something. This was Nick. Nick Miller, master of keeping his feelings hidden. Why did she think he would fight for this? Why did she expect him to? She hadn't made it clear that she really wanted it. As scared as she was to put herself out there, she knew that she had to do something. She wouldn't let him take the easy way out this time. So she waited for him. And suddenly, he came running. He had just come from a very enlightening conversation with Winston, who convinced him that he didn't have to run away every time something gets too hard. So he came looking for her, but before he could say anything, she spoke up.

"Look. I know you think we should call it. But I'm not ready to give up on this yet. Even if we don't know what _this_ is. I wanna un-call it. Please, can we un-call it," she pleaded with him, tears welling up in her eyes. "And before you say no...don't say no."

That was all he needed to hear. There was no hesitation as Nick rushed to her with a smile creeping to his lips. And before she knew his answer, he had her pinned to the car with his arms surrounding her as he kissed her passionately and with more confidence than he ever had. Finally, he knew that she might want this just as much as he did. And that was an amazing feeling. Then he had an idea.

"Hey, gimme the keys."

"Where are we going?" she asked, not really caring what the answer would be.

"I don't know. Let's just get outta here." She smiled as he opened the door so she could slide in, almost giddy at this new confident and romantic side of Nick that she was just getting to know.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review...again, if I suck and you don't tell me, then how will I learn? ;)**_


	5. The Great Escape

**Author's Note: Okay, so I've been working really REALLY hard on this chapter since I've never done anything M-rated, so please, please, PLEASE review. If it totally sucks, I need to know so I can go back to my less smutty, former self. For those of you that found this just now because you only look at the M-rated fics, well...I hope I don't disappoint. For you others that have read my previous chapters...I hope you don't hate the direction this one takes. I tried to be as tasteful as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl.

* * *

"Do you even know where we're going Nick? We've been driving down the highway for like an hour," Jess stated playfully. After arguing over whether to turn left or make three rights, Nick and Jess ended up going south on the I-5. They had spent most of the drive so far just laughing and pretending to argue about which song to listen to on the radio.

"I don't know, Jess. It's up to you. We've been driving AWAY from the loft for an hour. Do you really wanna go back now? Where there's roommates and dads and probably a bunch of other stuff that we have to deal with? Or do you wanna keep going somewhere where it's just us. Alone. Together." She looked at him mischievously and smiled.

"Keep driving."

"Good, 'cause I have an idea." Jess didn't even care what his plan was. She was willing to go wherever he would take her, as long as they were together.

After about another hour of driving down the coast, Nick pulled in to what seemed to be a hotel parking lot. It was pretty dark so Jess could hardly make out where they were.

"We're stopping here?" she asked, still unsure of what they were doing.

"Yep." As soon as she opened the car door, she could smell the ocean. She could hear the waves crashing nearby and as her eyes fully adjusted, she could see boats slowly rocking in the marina. As she took in her surroundings, she noticed a sign that read, "Kona Kai Resort & Spa."

"So what's the plan, Nick? Are we staying here?" she chuckled in disbelief. This place seemed pretty swanky and not at all like a place in which either one of them could afford to spend even half a night. He simply gave her a smug grin and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, let's go."

As they entered the lobby, they saw a young guy who couldn't be more than twenty behind the front desk. Although his clothes exhibited refinement, the state of his attire suggested that he was anything but. His bow tie was barely tied correctly and was hanging limply at his neck, and he had missed a few buttons on his shirt, causing it to hang unevenly at his waist since he hadn't bothered to tuck it. It looked like he hadn't brushed his hair in the last day or two, and he was clearly trying to hide the fact that he was on his phone under the desk browsing through Reddit, or whatever these young guys did these days. As Nick and Jess approached the desk, still dressed from Cece's almost-wedding, the boy finally snapped out of his technology-induced trance and looked up at them with a smile.

"Hey folks. Uh, how can I help you tonight?"

"Yeah, we need a room. I'm a friend of Mr. Schneider's." Jess' face scrunched up in confusion.

"An old college buddy of mine...his dad owns the place," he whispered to her.

"Oh, uh sure. No problem, dude. I'll get you the friends and family rate then. Where, uh, where'd you two come from?" he asked, gesturing at their fancy attire.

"From a wedding," Jess said casually.

"Oh, wow! You guys just got married? Congratulations!" he started babbling on and on, not noticing the "nonononono's" that flew from Jess' mouth. She was sure this simple mistake would send Nick over the deep end. But he was just staring at the guy with a perplexed look on his face. The front desk guy started typing on his computer again and continued, "Lemme just upgrade you to the honeymoon suite. No one's booked it till next weekend anyway." Suddenly, Nick seemed amused by his mistake and how it was clearly getting them a way better set up for the night.

"Jessica, honey, isn't that great? They're upgrading our room!" he exclaimed in the fanciest tone he could muster, his eyes wide and begging her to play along. She was more than happy to oblige.

"Oh Nicholas, dear, that's wonderful! You're too kind, young man. Thank you for taking care of us on our most joyous of occasions!" Nick snickered at her over-the-top display of fancy-ness. He handed them their key cards and they sauntered down the hall to their rooms, laughing at the ridiculous-ness of their behavior.

...::...

As they approached their room, the mood between them shifted. Abruptly, they both became nervous, excited, aroused, and just plain giddy. Jess pressed her back against the door as Nick leaned into her, one hand on the door supporting himself.

"Sooo, the honeymoon suite, huh?" she said, not really sure how to break the tension.

"Well, there _was_ a wedding. _Somebody_ should get to have fantastic honeymoon sex, right?"

They smiled at each other with pure joy emanating from their faces. Nick slid the key card in the slot and opened the door slowly. As they slipped inside, the door shut behind them and Jess' arms instantly flew around Nick's neck as she began kissing him ferociously. He stumbled back a little before finding his footing while his hands roamed up and down her back.

Their kisses were hurried at first, but slowed down soon after they started. They both stopped to look into each other's eyes. It was as if they'd both realized at the same moment that there was nothing here to interrupt them. They could take their time and nothing could get in their way. They shared a knowing look with a hint of a smile as they began kissing slowly. Jess started pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt while Nick tried hopelessly to pull off any part of Jess' complicated outfit.

"Here, let's switch," she teased. She began pulling the sash of her sari over her head as he continued with the buttons of his shirt. After the sash was off, she was just wearing a short-sleeved teal blue shirt that showed off her bare midriff and a long teal skirt. She pulled down the zipper on the side of the skirt and stepped out of it while Nick finished taking off his button down and undershirt. She gave him a quick kiss and then turned her back to him. The shirt had a zipper down the back that she could probably reach if she tried, but she wanted any excuse for Nick to touch her again.

"Would you mind?" she beseeched him coquettishly, pulling her ponytail aside to give him access to the zipper. He practically shuddered at her invitation. He slowly pulled the zipper down, taking in the sight of her bare back between the parting fabric. The fact that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath made him quiver with excitement. Jess had her arms hugged to her chest as he finished unzipping her. She turned around to face him and slowly brought her arms down, allowing her top to fall to the floor.

"Thank you," she breathed as she looked up at him through her fluttering lashes. It was the same "thank you" she gave him every time he opened a jar for her, especially once she knew how much it turned him on, seeing her so vulnerable. He stared in awe at her for a moment. He rested his hand gently on her shoulder while his fingers tugged gently at her skin and his eyes roamed over her body, then made their way back to her face. '_God, why does she want me?'_ he thought. A small, slightly embarrassed giggle slipped from her lips and pulled Nick back to reality. With both hands he gently cupped her face and gave her the most gentle kiss, as if he feared she would shatter like glass if he kissed her too hard in that moment. She was precious to him.

Jess grabbed him by the waist to force him to intensify the kiss as she began lightly teasing his tongue with hers. He took the hint and grabbed the backs of her thighs and picked her up, laying her gently on the bed behind them. He lustfully raked his hands up and down the sides of her body as they began to kiss more passionately. He trailed kisses down her jaw to her collarbone, eliciting soft moans to escape from her lips. His strong yet careful hands smoothed over her breasts causing her breath to hitch, then slowly they grazed down her stomach until he reached the fabric at her hip bones. He pulled her panties down so lingeringly that the fabric brushing against her skin sent chills up her spine. He tossed them across the room and made quick work of taking off his pants and boxers. He was kneeling between her legs now as he stroked his fingers up the insides of her thighs. She bit her lip in anticipation as his fingers continued teasing her. Finally, his thumb found its way to her most sensitive spot, and a loud gasp escaped from her lips. A delighted smile crept to his mouth as he started making circles with his thumb, while his other hand continued rubbing the inside of her thigh. He watched her face contort with every movement he made. He kept bringing her closer and closer and then slowed down. He quickly found out that it was pretty exciting to tease her this way. He firmly gripped her hip with his other hand and pushed himself slowly into her, his thumb still torturing her. She felt him go as far as he could inside of her.

"Oh God, Nick." He slowly pulled out and then hastily pushed back in. His body was on fire and he could barely think straight anymore. He continued thrusting into her as he bent forward and started kissing her soft breasts, her smooth neck, her flushed cheeks, her quivering lips. The moment intensified as he rested his forehead on hers and they looked into each other's eyes. They were both so close. Nick felt himself trying to say something.

"J-Jess, I..." And with that, they both came undone. After a few minutes, Nick's mind began to function normally. _'Oh my God...I can't believe I almost said that.'_ he thought.

...::...

"You're sexy," she said, still out of breath. They both giggled. The sun had just started creeping through the curtains and Nick & Jess had been up most of the night doing horribly unspeakable things to each other. Their legs were entangled and Jess was resting her head on Nick's bare chest.

"You know what I think is really sexy? Your sexy ass," she murmured flirtatiously as she reached down to pinch him there.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate that," Nick replied, half embarrassed, but still chuckling.

"So what's your favorite thing about me?" she inquired with a coy smile as she sat up to look at his face.

"I don't wanna play this game."

"Oh, come on Nick, please? Just tell me."

"I don't know, I like everything about you. You're friggin' perfect," he exclaimed quickly in an almost disappointed tone as he stared down at his chest. _It just isn't fair for her to be that perfect, _he thought. Suddenly, he glanced sideways to check her reaction. He had dodged a bullet earlier when he almost said something very important way too soon. And now he let something else slip out that he never meant to say out loud. She was just staring at him with wide eyes that looked like they could melt at any second, a small grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Wha-" She cut him off with a deep, sensual kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked with a stupid grin on his face. Jess just shook her head and smiled.

* * *

**FYI, I didn't make up the hotel. It's a real place in San Diego. I did research and everything. ;) So check out their website if you want to see what it looks like where they're staying. .com (Take out parentheses.) REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	6. The Talk

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. Life, am I right? Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter. I am on the fence about whether I should do another M-rated chapter or not. Chapter 5 was my first attempt at writing a love scene, like ever, so I don't really know if I'm any good at it. So if you do or don't want that, please review or PM me. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl._

* * *

After their second night in the honeymoon suite, Jess decided to wake up early to get to a store to find a change of clothes. She hadn't really needed any until now since she and Nick had been spending all their time in bed. While shopping in her sari made her feel a little ridiculous, she didn't seem to care all that much because she just couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She had been feeling giddy the whole weekend and she couldn't believe how amazing it had been with Nick, even though they still had not talked about what exactly was going on between them. She thought it might be fun to check out the pool at the hotel, so she got herself a swimsuit and picked one up for Nick as well. She snuck back into their room wearing the skinny jeans and fitted yellow "San Diego" t-shirt that she bought that morning. Nick was still blissfully sleeping in the same spot as when she left. She had picked up some coffee and bagels for their breakfast and was setting them out on the table when his voice made her jump.

"Where have _you_ been?" His voice cracked sleepily and then he chuckled softly to himself as Jess gasped "oh God," obviously startled by his query.

"Just thought I'd do a little shopping...maybe try to pry you off this bed so we could head to the pool? I've heard this room isn't the _only_ attraction in this place," she teased.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night...or yesterday morning...or afternoon..." he continued as a cocky smile crept to his face. Jess felt her face blush at his words.

"Just get over here and drink your coffee. I'm going to the bathroom to change." Nick relunctantly got up from the bed, slipping on his boxers as he lazily made his way over to her.

"So what am _I_ supposed to wear to the pool, Jess?" he asked as he placed a hand on her waist while his other lightly brushed the hair from her ponytail off her shoulder.

"Oooh! I got you theeese!" She exclaimed as she rummaged through her bags and triumphantly held up the pair of swim trunks with smiley faces all over them.

"Really? That's what you decided to go with?" He tried to mock her, but as she poked out her bottom lip and gave him a pleading look, he couldn't help but laugh. "All right, I'll wear whatever. Go get changed." She hopped to the bathroom as he shook his had and tore a piece of his bagel off and popped it into his mouth.

...::...

Almost 15 minutes later, Nick had changed into the super fashionable swim trunks that Jess picked out. He was finishing his coffee and checking the clock. He thought Jess had been in the bathroom for way too long.

"C'mon Jess, this was your idea! Are you ready to go or what?"

"Alright alright, I'm coming," she yelled through the door. "It's just..." she began as she opened the door, "this is like the least skimpy suit I could find. I just wish it had like a ruffle, or a flower, or polka dots, or something..." Nick stopped listening as soon as she opened the door. She came out in a simple, black string bikini that tied at the hips and behind her neck and back. Sure, he'd seen every part of her (lots of times in the last few days), but he had never seen her wear something so revealing. This was definitely not something she would pick out if she had the choice. She finally caught him with his mouth hanging open, his eyes looking her up and down. "What?"

"I mean...you have got to be kidding me. Look at you!" he said defeatedly, gesturing at her with his hand. '_Again, with the perfection?'_ he thought. She was slightly embarrassed being so skankily clad, but also excited at how easily she could turn him on. She smiled and started heading toward the door.

"C'mon Nick, let's go."

"Nope," he shook his head as he started walking toward her.

"What-ahh!" She squealed as he bent over and picked her up by the legs and threw her over his shoulder as he trudged toward the bed.

"I've gotta do somethin' first." He pulled the string behind her back open before he threw her on the bed. Before her body could even settle on the bed, he had pulled her top over her head and began kissing her neck down to her chest. She tried to protest, but she felt sort of powerful, being able to distract him so well with barely a thought. She pushed him off of her and rolled on top of him.

"Remind me to wear this more often," she said mischeviously as she began kissing down his bare chest...

...::...

About an hour later, they had both put their suits back on and finally decided to head to the pool. Although it was nice to finally feel some sun on their faces after being cooped up in one room for two days, they had their fill of being around other people fairly quickly. They were only outside for thirty minutes or so before they decided to head back to the room. As they came in, they threw their wet towels on the backs of the chairs at the dining table. Jess thought she would try to casually bring up their situation so they could finally talk about what was going on between them.

"Sooo...this is good. I feel good. Do you feel good? 'Cause I think this is...good." She was trying to play it cool, but words escaped her and she couldn't think of anything else to say but "good."

"Uhh, yeah. Good. I feel...that...too."

"Nick, I don't want to push you into something that you don't want, but this whole weekend, being together? It feels like we're really...together. Like a couple, you know? Is that what you want?" He could feel himself start to panic. He wanted this so much, but he was still petrified to tell her his feelings first. She could see the fear invading his eyes, so she continued.

"Because I want this. Whatever this is that we're doing, I like it. And if that means we're a couple, then that's what I want. I know it might be hard with us living together and whatever, but I don't care. I want this. I want to be with you, Nick. Just like this. So please just, talk to me...say something." She started getting worried since he hadn't interrupted her long confusing rant. She wasn't even sure she was getting her point across until finally, he laughed to himself and began to speak.

"Yes, Jess. This is exactly what I want. Honestly, I don't know how you couldn't tell before...but I'm like, pretty into you," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh really?" Jess grinned seductively. As she made her way over to him, she heard a strange buzzing sound coming from under the bed. She bent down to check it out and found her phone had been down there for who knows how long. They hadn't exactly been paying attention to anything but each other since they arrived at the hotel. She stood up and checked her messages.

"Oh my God...I have like a dozen text messages. Why haven't we been answering our phones?" She started to sound more panicked as she scrolled through the texts. Meanwhile, Nick began searching for his phone and found it in his jacket pocket, powered off.

"Well, my phone's dead so...what's goin' on?"

"They're all from Schmidt and Cece. Oh God, I can't believe I left Cece! I can't believe she broke off her wedding because of Schmidt!" she said as if the memories were just coming back to her. "And Schmidt is mad at me because he can't get a hold of you. Apparently this whole 'thing' we have going is seriously overshadowing his 'bro-ing out privileges'? What does that mean?"

"It means Schmidt's an idiot."

"I don't know, Nick. He sounds pretty desperate here. I think maybe we should head back and deal with this." Nick was furious but tried to play it cool. _'Even in a different city, Schmidt is still the biggest cock-block of all time,'_ Nick thought. He nodded and they both started grabbing their things to head back home. When they had everything together, Nick hesitated and stopped just before the door.

"Jess, listen. Before we go, just...are you sure you wanna go? I'm sure those crazy kids'll figure out their own stuff. Ya know?"

"Nick, no. Come on, they're our friends! We have to help them! Besides, it's not like we could hide out here forever."

"Are you sure? Because I could bartend pretty much anywhere. I saw a little cabana by the pool. And you're a great teacher. I'm sure you'd find something fast..." He was trying to play it cool but his voice became more panicked with every sentence. Jess could tell he was about to break into a full-on ramble, so she cut him off.

"What's this really about, Nick? Are you afraid of going back? What, are you ashamed of me or something?" she teased.

"What? No! No, of course not!" He sighed heavily as he tried to get the truth out. "Look, I just don't want to screw this up. I've been trying to say this for a while but, y- you mean a lot to me, Jess. This whole weekend has been really fun and easy and...I don't know. I guess I'm just worried that going home is gonna ruin it. And I don't think I could handle us calling it again."

"That was your idea!"

"Well it was a stupid idea! I didn't mean it!"

"Then why did you say it, Nick?!"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO SAY IT FIRST!"

"What?" Her voice softened at his confession.

"I just thought it would hurt less if I was the one to end it. Like maybe if it was my idea, then I'd be fine. Because I knew if you had said it to me, I don't think I would have handled it well." Jess slowly nodded as a smile found its way to her face.

"So, I mean a lot to you, huh?"

"I wasn't sure if you caught that part."

"I think it's gonna be fine, Nick. Let's just take it one step at a time, you know? We can do this." She stared at him expectantly. Finally, he sighed and conceded.

"Okay, let's go home." He grabbed her hand and led her out the door. Jess checked her phone one more time to see what time it was and noticed a text that she had passed up before.

"Oh, hey. I have a text from Winston too."

"What's it say?"

"'No rabies. I'm in the clear. You guys comin' to pick me up or what?' What does that mean?" She asked, a perplexed look on her face.

"Oh yeah," Nick stated calmly. "Bucky bit him. We should probably stop at the hospital on the way back." Jess' mouth dropped open in horror as they started jogging down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

_**A/N: It just wouldn't feel like an episode of New Girl without Schmidt trying to ruin yet another Nick & Jess moment, right? Reviews?_


End file.
